weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya
Aya (previous real name: Ran Fujimiya (藤宮 蘭, Fujimiya Ran) is a fictional character in the anime Weiss Kreuz. He is part of the four member group named Weiss, who are florists by day and assassins by night. His character design is based on his seiyuu, Takehito Koyasu, a member of a band of the same name, Weiss. Personality and Traits In the beginning of Weiss Kreuz, Ran Fujimiya is a 19-20 year old with red hair and lilac eyes in both anime and manga. He is quite a silent and calm person, never speaking unless he wants to but would shout if angry or annoyed and seems to take his work seriously at the flower shop. Despite being serious he shows a caring side returning a ball to a blind girl in hospital, and to a greater extent he cares for his teammates and sister Aya Fujimiya. In Ran's mind, the only thing set in the beginning of Weiss Kreuz was to exterminate Reiji Takatori, the man who was responsible for his parent's death and the person who rendered his sister into her current coma. He completes every mission with his teammates without fail and never shows any remorse for his victims. His rage for Takatori is clearly shown in Episode 2 of Weiss Kreuz Kapitel when Ran after defeating two opponents in the Human Chess tournament, charges at Reiji. On the rooftop of the building where Reiji Takatori managed to escape on a helicopter, Ran, frustrated that he couldn't reach him, threw his sword and screamed his name. In Weiss Kreuz Gluhen, Ran is given an older appearance, now 27 and his hair changes to violet to somewhat match his younger sister Aya who had awakened from her coma four years earlier when the first anime ended. He is shown to be more sensible and open, as he interacts with the students of Koua Academy, smiles more often and sometimes sharing some advice with Sena Izumi, the newest member of Weiss along with Kyo Aguri. History Ran Fujimiya used to be like any other 18 year old teenager and lived in Tokyo with his parents and his sister Aya Fujimiya. On Aya's 16th birthday, he took her to a carnival in town and bought her a pair of earrings as her present. However the happiness ended quickly that night. When the siblings returned, they found thier parents murdered and the floor splattered with blood. While examining, Ran found that there was a gas leak and in a few seconds, the house exploded. Ran was caught in the debris and catches sight of Aya standing on the road, her eyes still staring at what's left of their home and still in shock in seeing her dead parents. That's when Reiji Takatori emerged with his car and ran over her in front of Ran's very eyes. Ran blacked out and some time later awoke in hospital where the doctor informed that his sister had lapsed into a coma. Vowing to take revenge on the man responsible, he wore one of the earrings he bought on his left ear as a constant reminder of the the purpose of his actions. Thus, Ran began his quest by inadvertently joining the underground organization, Kritiker and started his martial arts training as a member of Sendai Kritiker. From there, he became a temporary member of Tsushima Kritiker, then Crashers, a "demolition" group sent in to bring secret criminal organizations who break the law to justice through legal means. After having left Crashers, Ran takes on his sister's name and becomes one of Weiss. Weiss Kreuz Anime Story Aya works alongside teammates Ken, Omi, Yohji, and exclusively flower shop member Ms Momoe, tending to a flower shop throughout the day. The place is swamped with female admirers, much to Aya's umbrage, preferring to see said flowers sold and finding the schoolgirls annoying. Aya with the team help a woman targeted by a group of assassins referring to themselves as "The Scalps"where Aya takes out it's leader. Mission 2: FORT LAUFEN – THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY MISSION 1 LOCKVOGEL - SACRED BANQUET - MISSION 2 FORT LAUFEN - THE AWAKENED RUNAWAY - Aya visits his sister who lies in a coma in hospital. Finding a young girl there he turns away upon hearing that Miyu’s brother is the only one who looks after her, as he is in a similar position with his sister at the Magic Bus Hospital. A speeding car initiates a flashback to the incident and man that caused it. He takes part in an undercover mission to find the person responsible for preying on vulnerable people and using them in human death matches. Aya displays his fighting skills using just a stick against a spear, and gun user. He is covered by a crossbow wielding Omi where he manages to uncover the ringleader, who turns out to be the woman guide. Aya is sidetracked and livid where he spots Reiji Takatori in the flesh. Furious he moves to attack but is surprisingly incapacitated by Reiji's present bodyguard. In frustration at having missed his mark, Aya shakes off Ken, to hurl his sword fruitlessly at the retreating helicopter. MISSION 3 PARADIES - HEAVEN IS HELL - Joining the mission to bring down Liote, Aya dispatches the vice president, Hamaki Nanbara. MISSION 4 VERRAT - EXECUTION OF BETRAYAL - With Ken needing time, Aya says to let Ken sort it, that he, they all must face their demons. He does follow Ken to his meeting with the target on the flower shop moped, and remains on standby in the bar and outside their meeting being on hand at all times. Aya says good intentions have led them astray, he tells him it was because of what Ken said when he arrives, and says it’s true they need to find Koga but should go for Kase first, and says Ken never learns. He is present when Omi receives a call from Ken with Koga's location. As Ken hears out Kase, Aya covers him by using the hilt of his sword to ambush a thug, who was trying to ambush Ken. MISSION 5 SCHICKSAL - FATE OF THE HUNTER - He turns to Yohji when he suggests that Ken is absent from work as he has found himself a woman, before looking at Omi. He is briefed by Persia on the mission before commenting Ken is a pain in the ass after he runs off a second time without telling them why. Aya takes part in the mission and deals with factory owner, Hiroshi Mayder, who is helping to produce a poisoned 'health drink' Freude. He dispatches him when Omi provides a distraction with his darts, and Aya nods to acknowledge their good teamwork MISSION 6 FRÄULEIN - THE IMAGE OF A GIRL - Aya walks alone before suddenly running across the road to find a girl he recognises, he then visits his sister Aya at hospital. At the flower shop he uses a duster to keep things neat, then recognises the girl from a photo who has had an organ stolen. He monitors journalists stationed outside Sakura's house, and outside her school he appears in his car to rescue her from a swarm of journalists asking intrusive questions. Whisking her away he tells her not to be scared, he's not a kidnapper, and confirms where he recognised her, her face bears some resemblance to his sister Aya. He tells her he's not a reporter but a florist. By a riverside Aya consoles her that so soon after her operation of course she is going to be tired. He continues that she is the victim in this, that bad people stole her kidney before helping Sakura to her feet when she trips over in a practice race. Returning, he hears Yohji says he's got ulterior motives with Sakura and is not impressed. He tells Yohji to take care of the shop when he leaves with Omi, before a disguised Sakura finds him. Yohji leans in offering to take his place if it’s a date. Aya remains calms as a mass of reporters appear outside the shop, asking if he may interest one in any flowers today, before pushing a reporter out of his personal space as Yohji closes the shop. His response to Sakura feeling down is to seize her and tell her to stop whining, it somewhat works though she says he's right but runs off as well labelling him ”so mean.” He follows her but turns to take what Omi is offering him before pursuing Sakura knowing the danger she is in. Aya is somewhat confused at being treated to ice cream, and recognizes rocket house when their cars pull out of nowhere. Fighting to prevent a kidnap, he tells Sakura to run, at which point he places a tracker on her back that Omi gave him previously. Tripping a kidnapper chasing Sakura, Aya then endures a kick to the face. He is able to weather multiple punches once restrained. Captured and with no other recourse, Aya slumps to the ground unable to help Sakuya as she is taken away. Aya intends to both help her and track where they’re taking her. Once they are gone, he picks himself up and brushes himself off unfazed from the beatdown. With the tracker he is now able to locate the unable to be tracked van. He rescues Sakura with the members of Weiss and is shown a phone number to an airline. Dressed as a air steward he pardons himself saying to Yakoo this is his last flight before ending the serial organ harvester. He manages a smile at Sakura when she resolves to join the track team again after her operation, and presents her with a sunflower. Aya seems content once more seeing Sakura laugh vividly as he imagines his sister that way. MISSION 7 ENTFÜHREN - THE MEMORIES RETURN - Present with Yohji, Ken, Omi and Ms Momoe, he sees the news concerning Teppei, and stares after Omi as he runs out. Later he turns to face Omi below him when he suddenly blurts out for his father to hep him. He drives Yohji and Ken as they search for Shota when he is kidnapped again and searches for car repair shops with basements as leads. Aya appears to reinforce Omi, taking out Kenichi Sano who tried to attack Omi, as Shinji Yamagami and the other child kidnapper, Shinji Yamagami, are dealt with by the team. With Shota returned home safely, the next day Aya asks where Omi is. MISSION 8 RAUBTIER - HOWLS IN THE NIGHT - Concerning the adoring schoolgirls, Aya says to them if they're not going to buy anything they should just leave. With the other members, he hears Persia inform them of a human with altered DNA and their mission is to kill those who turned people into monsters. Approaching Manx for the data on the mission, he questions her if this is all they get even with Kritiker and asks really when Manx replies yes before saying he’s in. Observing the DNA structure of a test subject with the other three, he instructs Omi to save his blaming of Persia until he's found the target. He interrupts Ken and Yohji's conversation with a here this one too pretending to hand a flower, but says they shouldn’t be talking about the mission here. Listening as Ouka explains to Omi about what Sayaka told her about her boyfriends behaviour. Aya asks Sayaka when Tetsuya began acting strangely before offering to go see what is wrong with Tetsuya when Ouka asks Omi to do so, saying he thinks he knows a little more about these things than Omi. Advising Sayaka to not cry no matter what happens, Aya replies to the others to think about the description, that it’s the missing key. At Tetsuya's house he enters and calmly states he knows he's here, come out. He is not here to fight him though, even though in his beast form Tetsuya attacks Aya, he asks him who did this to him. Aya is grabbed and taken out the window. Undaunted Aya asks Tetsuya if he can still speak and says he's very sorry, whilst there is no way Tetsuya can be changed back, they can get the people who done this back and Aya asks him to tell him where they took him. Saying to give it up when Tetsuya says he's still a human, not particularly caring what he is, Aya tells a tearful Tetsuya if he wants to remain human for as long as possible then help them. He recognises the Takatori name when they learn of Kourin pharmaceutical company which they infiltrate, telling Omi let's go once he disables the surveillance system. Rejoining the team, together they find their paths blocked by the four woman from before. MISSION 9 SCHREIENT - EACH ONE'S THOUGHTS - He retreats from Schreient and the monsters they summon, not wishing to attack them. When Omi is knocked over, and Yohji grappling with one, Aya immediately cuts down a monster who moves to attack Ken. Where the others are reluctant to fight them, Aya thinks nothing of defending themselves reminding them they’ve been carrying this cross since they joined Weiss, before stabbing into the one bound by Youji. He is attacked by Hell who notes that they know how to fight. With Schreient falling back to join Masafumi as he leaves atop the building, Aya runs along with Ken pursuing them and mouths Takatori when he sees him. Back at the base, he is present when Omi is seeing to Ken’s injury and says the mission isn’t over, that the target is still alive. He visits his sister in hospital, later outside the flower shop, he meets Manx and asks why she didn’t tell them Masafumi was a Takatori, that he joined the Weiss to quench his thirst for revenge and he wont let anyone stand in his way, she can tell Persia that. He later heads straight for Masafumi who is with Hell when Kritiker attacks their compound. Fighting Hell, he yells for Masafumi to stop when he runs, and finds him before slashing him across the back. To his surprise Masafumi transforms into a large monster and hurls Aya across the room. He replies that Masafumi is not a god but a demon before being slammed into a piano. After an explosion rocks the building, Aya is captured by the shoulder tentacles but freed by Yohji slicing them with his wire. He is able to kneel using his sword to steady himself as Masafumi rampages and the compound burns. Aya rises to his feet and tells Hell to get out of the way. After she is betrayed and thrown into the fire by Masafumi himself, Aya draws his sword and charges slashing at him. Aya frees Omi when he is captured, then tells Masafumi he is going to the only world he belongs in: hell. MISSION 10 BRUDER - BOND OF DARKNESS - Aya smiles as Yohji insinuates Omi is tired because he was up all night surfing the internet on sites that Omi’s not allowed to look at unless he is over eighteen. He queries Ken when he comments on Ouka's definition of “humble” when she humbly asks Omi as her date to a party, and smiles at Yohji when he suggests that Omi should try going out with a girl rather than looking at them on the web. Seeing Manx arrive, the mission from Persia is targeting an organisation that hunts humans for sport. Aya is in and asks if there are greater details this time, then suggests one of them go in as bait to lure the targets out. In response to Omi saying he’ll go, Aya says he should instead, but sees Omi's conviction when he asks Aya to let him do it. Driving Ken in his car with Yohji’s car behind them, they track Omi’s position. When Ken asks why he thinks Omi wanted to take on such a dangerous mission, Aya can only think of the determination in his eyes when he insisted to Aya he wanted to go, thinking something is up. Aya stands behind Ken as the hunt is in full force in a vast woodland. They have arrived in time to monitor the situation but Aya tells Ken and Yohji to wait for Omi's signal. He replies to Ken that they’re not here to save people but focus on the targets to ensure no other hunts can take place once they are gone. Nevertheless him and Ken go for the targets whilst Yohji hunts the hunters targeting the people. Evidently Aya felt he could do both as he finds a shooter observing a hunting dog that has been killed, and Aya leaps down and cuts him diagonally across his body and leaves the body to float down the river. Joining Ken at the hunters lodge, he finds who he is looking for but Omi is pointing a gun at him. Aya steps forward asking Omi what's going on as he is allowing Hirofumi to escape. He doesn’t outwardly react when Omi tells him he is his brother. MISSION 11 ABKUNFT - BREAKING FROM THE SPELLS - Lying awake on his bed at night before Omi enters to the room, Aya asks him what is it. Omi is concerned Aya was looking at him with hate and asks him what could make him hate the Takatori’s entirely. Aya just mouths the word Takatori before turning away saying now is not the time. Arranging flowers at a political event, Aya moves to attack Hirofumi when he sees him but is stopped by Ken who says its not time. Yohji points him to some guys who Aya recognises, they leave to see Hirofumi drive away. Despite Yohji saying it's not going to be easy since the target is Omi’s brother, Aya steely thinks of his sister and says he doesn’t care who's family it is, he will complete this mission. He later drives by Omi as he visits his sister in hospital, leaving her flowers he smiles and caresses her face saying he's getting closer to Takatori. In the parking lot he is approached by Omi and demands to know if he was following him, he says to leave it alone, it's none of his business when he asks who Aya Fujimiya is. Aya bristles then turns away before answering Omi that she is his sister, and is in her current state because of Reiji Takatri, Omi’s father. Aya drives off after emphasising that Omi’s father did this. Arriving back to find Ken and Yohji discuss whether they should do it with it being Omi’s brother, Aya bluntly states family or duty is something Omi must decide for himself. He is sweeping the store and shares a concerned glance with Yohji after overhearing that Omi has been kidnapped and held at Hirofumi’s condo. He hears this when Manx contacts Ken via phone. Standing atop a building, Aya makes his way outside the entrance to where Hirofumi is striking Omi with a baton to make him say who sent him. Hearing Omi say he’s not his brother surprises Aya, who moves in to engage in a joint attack. He slices straight at Hirofumi but to his astonishment, what turns out to be an apparition of him is cut apart. The real one materializes before Schuldig who reveals his presence and illusion abilities. Aya watches as Schuldig disappears into the night after saying he will come for their lives soon. Cutting the rope holding Omi, Aya unbinds his hands and asks if he's okay. When Omi asks why, he's a Takatori Aya replies he is not Mamoru Takatori, he's Omi much to his delight. MISSION 12 ABSCHIED - WHY... - Aya tells Yohji to leave Omi and Ouka alone when he asks him to tell them to get a room. He is present when Ken questions him and Yohji whether they know what is going on with Omi as he returned home and went straight up to lock himself in his room. He later tells Omi to go after Ouka when Yohji noted he just saw her but she didn’t come in. Reading a paper, he is listening to Ken read out the email that Omi is a spy sent by Reiji Takatori to get rid of Weiss from the inside. Not believing a word of it, and deciding they should check it out they don’t have time to get in touch with Manx before midnight. He drives Yohji and Ken to the park and finds Ouka tied to a tree. Aya turns when he sees that Omi is also present. Hearing Omi suddenly shout "shut up," Aya instantly charges straight towards him, sword drawn. Aya’s mark is behind Omi, namely Schuldig who was hiding behind a pole, whispering to Omi. With him fighting Yohji, Aya declares now you die to a surprised Schuldig who narrowly acoids the strike. Aya bounds after him when he retreats and maintains the offensive on Schuldig who can do nothing but evade Aya's sword, before being forced back to back against Farfarello. MISSION 13 BRUCH - RAIN OF REVENGE - MISSION 14 FLIEHEN - MARTIAL LAW - MISSION 15 DUELL - HUNTERS OF REVENGE - MISSION 16 SCHATTEN - RETURN TO BATTLE - MISSION 17 KRITIKER - PRIDE WITH NO NAME - MISSION 18 SCHULD – FARFARELLO - MISSION 19 SEHEN - PRELUDE TO INSANITY - MISSION 20 RECHT - ARROW OF JUSTICE - MISSION 21 TRANE - AMONG MEMORIES... - MISSION 22 MITEID - FADING TIME - MISSION 23 SCHRAUBE - EVERYTHING FOR LOVE - MISSION 24 ZEREMONIE - THE PORTRAIT WHICH PASSES EACH OTHER - MISSION 25 ENDE DES WEIß - THOSE OF WHITE... - Weapons and Skills * Katana sword: Aya is very efficient at wielding his weapon of choice. It has been responsible for overcoming various threats. * Durability: Aya can endure multiple punches as part of a plan to feign defeat, allowing the targets to escape so that they could be tracked to their hidden base. Trivia Quotes * "We’ve been carrying a cross on our backs, since we joined the Weiss" - Episode 9 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Active